Dysfunctionally Functional
by LavanderSkye
Summary: Luke Castellan and Gwen Shepherd's relationship is dysfunctional. But is it entirely dysfunctional or are there a few romantic moments in the mix? A series of one and two shots to give you the insight on their strange relationship.


**Disclaimer:** **These stories are based off a roleplay forum I'm apart of. Nothing belongs to me except Gwen, this story, the cover image (yes, I drew it :)), and the iPad I'm writing it on. Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Gwen's POV**

They say that love is everywhere. That you never know who you'll end up falling in love with. You could be walking down the street or in a store and bam, there they are. The love of your life. Maybe it's love at first sight, maybe you just see them and find them attractive, or maybe you don't even give them a second glance because you obviously weren't meant to fall for them just yet. Fucking Fates.

So did I ever expect to fall in love at a summer camp for demigods that I didn't even really want to be at? No, not even close.

But it happened. I fell, and I fell hard. Like literally, I fell. Out of a tree, for your information.

Oh, who am I you ask? I'm Gwen Shepherd, daughter of Hades. You could say I'm Goth and I'll completely support your opinion, but if there's one thing I'm not- well, at least not all the time- is gloomy. I get irritated easily, but that doesn't mean I'm gloomy.

But anyways, back to the story of how I fell in love with a formerly vengeful psycho who hosted a Titan and tried to take down Olympus.

I remember the day quite fondly, actually. I had only been at Camp Half-Blood a few weeks, and I wasn't enjoying it. Not like I didn't like the people or the atmosphere or anything, but I don't adapt well to new places. I had decided to go for a walk and ended up meeting a few of my sister's and their friends. But that was boring, so I decided to move on to better things. And by better things, I meant being by myself instead of having to join in awkward conversations, which were what most of my conversations with people had been like. Apparently it's hard to have a normal conversation with me, which isn't anything new.

While I was taking a walk and being all angst-y, I noticed this dark haired kid showing this little girl these designs he could make with vines. Now if this were a normal summer camp, I would've been freaked out of my fucking mind. But considering it wasn't, I somehow thought it would be funny to surprise the kid. So naturally, I went up behind him and shook his shoulders, which did surprise him. But you know what he said in reaction?

Holy piercings.

That was a brand new thing to me, but apparently it was because I have a lot of piercings. And by a lot, I mean a lot. Fifteen, if you want an exact amount.

Luckily for the kid (who's name I found out was Cameron), I have a good sense of humor and found the whole thing humorous. Things happened, a child named Abby got claimed, and before I know it (and I don't even remember how I got involved in this) we were all playing hide and seek, like we were all little kids again. Abby and I were hiding, and Cameron was seeking.

So, being the skillful bitch I am, I decide to go hide in a tree.

...And also due to not getting any sleep the past few nights, once I had made myself hidden well enough, I ended up falling asleep. Don't ask me why, but apparently the tree was more comfy then my bed. Or maybe it was because I'm used to sleeping outside...yeah, it was probably that reason.

I don't know how long I was out for, but I do remember waking up. Both the shock of waking up in a tree like an animal and the position I was now in promptly cause me to spectacularly fall out of the tree. And "luckily" for me, I fell right in the middle of a group of people who just so happened to be standing there.

In the midst of people's surprised chatters, I see a hand reach out to me, obviously offering their assistance. Not like I really needed it, but I took the hand and hoisted myself up...

Only to come face to face with this extremely gorgeous guy. He looked about college-age and was tan and fairly muscled, with the most gorgeous blue eyes I've ever seen. His blonde hair had a few streaks of gray in them, which made me extremely curious where they came from. I doubted that he dyed is, as I don't know any person who would willingly dye their hair that, so it must've been natural. Maybe he was older then he seemed, I don't know?

But the thing that really got me about him was his scar. It was thick and deep, running from the bottom of his right eye to his chin. Honestly, and I have no idea why, but I like guys with imperfections, and you could tell that behind his appearance, this guy obviously had some imperfections.

And yes, that just intrigued me more.

"Are you okay?" he asked, those gorgeous-as-fuck blue eyes staring into mine. Oddly enough, that seemed to make me feel self conscious and I had to resist looking away. See, I was born with two different colored eyes- one blue and one green- so lets just add another reason to the Why People Don't Talk to Gwen list.

"Yeah, I'm good," I reply, remembering that I was still holding onto his hand and pulling away, mostly because it felt awkward.

He smiled this adorable half-smile at me that made me stomach flip and chuckled slightly. "That was quite a fall," he said, ignoring the others around us, who seemed to be glancing at us while having their own conversation, the topic being unknown to me.

_ ...Is he seriously starting a conversation with me?_ I ask myself, a bit in shock. Guys like him don't normally make real efforts to talk to the heavily pierced, Goth, self-proclaimed intimidating girls like me. Maybe he's just naturally nice, but then again, I don't know.

"Yeah, I know. I tried," I reply, smiling slightly at him.

He chuckled again. "I'm Luke Castellan, son of Hermes."

"Gwen Shepherd, daughter of Hades." Hermes...oh gods, I was stuck in that stupid cabin for a fucking week before my dad claimed me. How had I not noticed him?

Then again, the first week I was here I preferred to cuss out the other annoying Hermes campers and hardly talked to anyone. Gods, I hope that he's not as annoying as his siblings.

"Hades, huh?" Luke asked, raising an eyebrow in what seemed to be amusement. "Interesting."

Was that a good thing- interesting? Why do I care so much?

I just nodded in response, unsure of what to say. "So...I'll see you around?" Luke asked, obviously unsure of what to say as well. I probably should be upset about that, but honestly I'm a bit glad. If I tried to say anything else, I'd probably end up making him see me as some sort of bitch, which most people saw me as. First impressions aren't my strong suit.

"Yeah, see you," I reply. He gave me another smile- a full one this time- and a small wave as well before walking off.

As he walks away, I join in with the groups conversation...or at least I attempt to. I don't even remember what it was about, but all I could keep thinking about was this fucking guy.

And honestly, I don't know how I feel about that...


End file.
